


No Bear Skin Rugs

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Imagine if all we had was our broken-down car, instead of this nice cozy cabin.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Kudos: 32





	No Bear Skin Rugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late Christmas present for LJ user "naemi"

“It was worth a try,” said Tony, as McGee wrapped a handful of snow in a handkerchief and pressed it to his partner’s leg.

“Was it worth a sprained ankle?” McGee countered.

Tony sighed. “Maybe if it had worked. But we officially have no cell service here and now we can’t walk back to town.”

“We wouldn’t do that anyway. The best thing to do in a blizzard is find shelter and stay there. So imagine if all we had was our broken-down car, instead of this nice cozy cabin.”

“In _that_ case, I wouldn’t have gotten up on the roof to try and call for help.” Tony paused, then said softly, “You scared me, passing out like that, Probie. Head injuries can be dangerous.”

“I’m fine,” said McGee.

“Yeah, well, you’re still on concussion watch.”

McGee sighed. “We have to keep the fire going anyway.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “But good thing you carry a handkerchief, then, McBoyScout.”

“Always be prepared,” McGee said, smiling back. 

There was a moment of silence, broken by the wind roaring against the cabin windows.

“Snow’s picking up again,” said McGee. “We should get you closer to the fire until you dry off.”

Tony grinned. “Too bad there isn’t a bear skin rug.”

“Absolutely not,” said McGee, helping his partner scoot his chair over.

“Who said I was inviting you, Probie? Maybe I’d want some _alone time_.”

“Please stop talking,” the younger man muttered.

“Hey,” Tony said, more seriously. “You _do_ know I’m just teasing, right? Because, you know, I’ve never had a brother before, I’m still learning how this all works.”

“You’re doing great,” said McGee. He dragged the squashy ottoman nearer to the fire, then lifted Tony’s injured ankle into his lap, replacing the snow-bundle ice pack. “How’s that feeling.”

Tony smiled. “Great.”

THE END


End file.
